Medical professionals often utilize urine as a source of information to diagnose, monitor, and/or assess the health conditions of an individual. Urine can be an important source of information for various dysfunctions such as pancreatic disorders (typically, diabetes), liver disease, kidney disorders, and a variety of other health related conditions. Conventional urinalysis includes a dipstick that often must be tested with a device that is different and separate from the toilet apparatus upon which a person may sit when providing the urine sample. Additionally, the processes of providing a urine sample can be cumbersome, uncomfortable, and intrusive. Embodiments disclosed herein provide improvements to the urinalysis equipment involved in sampling urine so as to assist individuals in rendering a health check.